


Promises to Keep

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: At the Citadel a few weeks before the group is set to leave, Noctis overhears a conversation that he was never meant to hear. It sets him on a path that he might not have risked taking had he not heard the conversation not meant for his ears.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	Promises to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/gifts).



> This was written for summonernoctis on tumblr for the Ignoct Indoor Gift Exchange! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Noctis learns of the prophecy by accident.

* * *

Noctis pushed past some people standing in the hallway, paying no mind to them as tears began to blur his vision. His chest hurt - _everything_ hurt at the moment, and he was trying to get as far away from what he’d accidentally heard. The people he pushed out of the way made comments under their breaths, but he didn’t have the strength in him to say anything back. They knew who he was - everyone in the Citadel did. With his heart still hammering hard in his chest, and his eyes stinging with pain, he found himself at the bay of elevators, and quickly slammed his hand on the down button, needing to get out of there. 

The elevator dinged, and he ran into the car, quickly slamming his hand on the ‘close doors’ button - over and over until the machine obeyed his will. Leaning against the back of the elevator, he let the tears fall as he lowered his head and replayed what he’d just heard in his mind. 

His father had been talking with Clarus, the two men having no idea that Noctis was there. He had stopped by after his training with Cor, figuring it would be nice to surprise his father with an unexpected visit. Since it seemed he was so busy as of late with the upcoming treaty with Niflheim, and how they were expecting them in a few weeks time, a little after he and his friends are supposed to leave to go to Altissia. He was going to alert him that he was there, but then he had heard his father say his name, and he had stopped cold in his tracks and listened to the two men discuss his future. 

“He can’t know the truth.” Regis looked at Clarus, the two of them looking at some papers on the King’s desk. “Noctis must go into this without knowing his fate, because it might not work.” 

“You mean that he’s the Chosen One? The one that’s going to have to die in order to save us all?” 

“It has to be this way, Clarus.” Regis nodded his head, the two men exhaling soft sighs. “I wish it wasn’t the case. I’ve looked at it from all angles, and there’s nothing - _nothing_ that will stop this from happening this way. He has to sacrifice himself in order to rid the world of the Starscourge.” 

“He’ll understand.” 

“How?” The pain he’d heard in his father’s voice had cut him like a knife. “I wanted so much more for him, and this is the hand he’s been dealt? To die so young?” 

“One for many.” Clarus put his hand on Regis’ shoulder. “I know that if I were in your position with Gladiolus, he would do what needed to be done. You know that Noctis will do what needs to be done as well to save our world.” 

“It doesn’t make this any easier.” 

Noctis had left after hearing all of that, stumbling out of the chamber and making a dash for the elevators. Rubbing his eyes, the tears had yet to abate, and he knew the elevator would be stopping soon at the lobby. It hurt to know that his life was already planned out before it had even begun. Why bother with anything, if he was always going to wind up with the same fate? Wanting to scream, he pushed himself off the back wall of the elevator and waited for the doors to open. 

“Your Highness?” His head shot up as he saw the one person he didn’t want to see right now. Ignis couldn’t see him like this, because he would know something was wrong. Ignis _always_ knew when something was wrong with him, sometimes faster than he knew it himself. “Noctis - what’s the matter?” 

He walked out of the elevator, and shook his head. “Nothing. I’m fine. Have fun at your meetings.” He knew that Ignis had a meeting with the High Council this afternoon. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Wait!” 

A hand touched his shoulder, the strength behind the touch forcing Noctis to stop walking. “Please, Ignis.” He kept his head down, not wanting to lose it again completely. Not when he’d calmed down somewhat. “Let me go.” 

“Don’t shut me out right now, Your Highness.” He could hear pleading in Ignis’ voice, his own heart beginning to hurt again. “I’ve got time.” 

“Trust me, you don’t.” Noctis shook his head, as the tears were beginning to collect in his eyes again. “And apparently, neither do I.” With that comment, he pried himself out from Ignis’ grip and began to walk towards the exit. 

“Hey, Noct.” He heard Gladio greet him, as he walked towards the elevators. 

Raising his hand in greeting, he didn’t say anything else, hoping that Gladio would stop Ignis from following him. As he escaped outside, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. Ignoring it for now, he headed down the stairs and made his way to the metro, wanting to be back at his apartment. Far away from this mess. He felt his phone vibrate again, but continued to ignore it as he went underground, and turned his mind on autopilot to get him back to his apartment safely. 

Once he got to his apartment building, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had six missed calls from Ignis, and another four text messages from him. Waiting for the elevator, he began to read them. “ _I know something is wrong. You can’t hide it very well._ ” “ _Why aren’t you picking up your phone?_ ” “ _Noctis, please - talk to me. Did I do something wrong?_ ” Noctis snorted at that. Like Ignis could ever do something wrong. “ _I’m worried about you. I’m taking the rest of the afternoon off. Call me when you see this, or listen to my messages_.” 

Walking out of the elevator, he headed towards his apartment and put the key into the door. He’d call him later. Right now, he didn’t want to think about anything anymore. As he opened the door to his apartment, he saw there was a light on. Taking off his shoes next to the door, he put his slippers on and headed into his apartment, and stopped when he saw that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. Blinking a few times, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking the texts to make sure he hadn’t missed something. But apparently he had, as Ignis was standing in the kitchen, brewing some coffee in his coffee pot. 

“What are you doing here?” Noctis asked, not bothering to greet him properly. 

“You. You are why I’m here.” Ignis commented, turning towards him, a look of worry on his face. “You ran off so fast, and wouldn’t answer my calls or my texts. What’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing, because you know that I know you’re lying when you say that.” 

He knew he would never be able to lie to him. It’s always been his weakness. Ignis _always_ knew when he was trying to lie. Noctis walked over to his couch, and plopped down on it. “What would you do, if you knew you were going to die?” 

“Is this a theoretical question?” Ignis moved across the room, and took a seat near him on the couch. 

Noctis turned towards him, and shook his head. “No. It’s a real question. What would you do if you knew when you were going to die?” 

“I suppose I would get my affairs in order.” His Adviser sat back, Noctis noticing how he was becoming more relaxed by the second. It always took a little bit for Ignis to be comfortable in his home, but once he was, he was like a different person. “I would want to make sure that whoever has to handle anything for me was made aware of it.” 

Rolling his eyes, he should have expected a technical answer from him. “No, Ignis. Not like that. Like, if there was something you hadn’t done before, would you do it? Or would you go to the grave knowing that what you had wanted to experience, you would never be able to?” 

“Why are you asking me these questions?” Noctis sat back against the couch, drawing his knees up to his chest as he rested his cheek on them. “Did something happen earlier today?” 

The kindness in Ignis’ voice, the utter care for Noctis’ well being made him realize something at that moment. _Ignis_. He wouldn’t be able to grow old with Ignis, nor would he be able to tell him all the things he’s been too afraid to tell him. Like how much he cared about him, or how if he didn’t see him it made his day feel less complete. He would never know what it would feel like to stay in his arms all night, forgoing sleep for other activities. Noctis would not be able to tell him how much he loved him, and how Ignis was always his first thought in the morning and the last thought as his head hit the pillow. 

If he was going to have to die in order for someone like Ignis to continue living, then he was going to do it on his own terms. No one was going to be able to tell him what he should and shouldn’t be doing. Their trip to Altissia in weeks would still happen, but he wasn’t about to let some pesky little prophecy get in the way of living his life. Maybe finding out was a blessing. It’s going to free him from holding back on certain aspects of his life. 

“Noctis?” 

Forgetting that Ignis was still waiting for his answer, Noctis turned towards him and shook his head. “No, Ignis. Nothing happened earlier.” He couldn’t tell him he’d learned of his fate. He would have to keep that a secret for as long as possible. If he was to be the Chosen One, that meant that his father was going to die. A thought that made his stomach drop, but he kept his face neutral. “Want to go grab a bite to eat?” Standing up from the couch, he wasn’t going to mope anymore. He was going to make the best of his time left on this planet, and no one was going to be able to stop him. 

“Right now? It’s barely four in the afternoon.” But Ignis stood up from the couch as well, the coffee pot dinging as the coffee had finished brewing. “Let me drink this cup, and then we’ll go?” 

“Let’s go now.” He reached for Ignis’ hand - something he would never have done before, but with this new lease on life, he was going to get over his fears and do what he’s wanted to for as long as he could remember. “Please, Ignis?” 

The hand he grabbed for was soon locked with his own. “Where would you like to go?” The smile on Ignis’ face made Noctis’ stomach drop again, but this was a much nicer drop than the thought about his father. It made his cheeks feel warm, hoping that Ignis couldn’t see the slight blush that was there now. 

“It doesn’t matter.” The two walked over to the door, Noctis continuing to hold his hand, marveling at how warm it felt against his own. He’d always been too afraid to touch Ignis once he’d started high school - he was afraid that Ignis would think he was being too needy, like when he was younger and couldn’t tear himself away from his side. It felt good to be touching him like this again. “Want to go grab some ramen at that place half a block away from here?” 

He reluctantly took his hand away from Ignis’, so that the two of them could put their shoes back on to leave his apartment. “That sounds perfect, Your Highness.” 

Noctis couldn’t remember having so much fun with Ignis. They sat at a table in the back, the shop owner knowing the Prince would probably prefer to be left alone, which he had heartedly agreed with. They had sat at the table for two hours, talking about things that Noctis would never have thought Ignis would care about - like playing King’s Knight. Ignis had shown him he’d been leveling up his characters, admitting he’d done it because of their upcoming trip and wanted Noctis to be able to play with him if he wanted. It was something he never expected, and couldn’t be bothered to hide his smile and how much it meant to him to hear Ignis say that. 

They walked back to his apartment, this time Noctis had locked his arm through Ignis’, not caring about anyone giving them any looks. Ignis unlocked the apartment for them, but as he walked inside, he saw that Ignis stayed by the door. “Ignis?” He asked, wondering why his Adviser hadn’t followed him in. 

“I can’t stay, Your Highness.” Noctis hoped that the disappointment didn’t appear on his face, as he wanted to spend a little more time getting to talk with Ignis in ways he’s been limiting himself for years. “There are things I must attend to, and I’m afraid it won’t allow me to spend more time with you right now.” 

“I understand.” _Please stay_. The words wouldn’t leave his mouth, afraid that Ignis would tell him no, so he accepted the fact that Ignis had to leave. He should have realized that Ignis had more important things to do than spend more time with him. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” He knew what the answer was going to be, but wanted to hear him say it. 

“You will.” Ignis nodded his head, and gave a slight bow before turning towards the door. “Be sure to go to bed at a reasonable time.” 

Turning his head, he rolled his eyes so that Ignis couldn’t see him. “Good night, Ignis.” He walked into his apartment, the tension staying in his shoulders until he heard his front door close. His shoulders dropped, and then he exhaled a soft sigh. He would see Ignis again tomorrow, and hopefully this time he would work up the courage to ask him to stay, unlike tonight when he couldn’t get the words out. 

He laid down on his bed, his cell phone resting near his head. He debated on turning it to silent, and just as he was reaching for it, he felt it vibrate. Reaching for his phone, he looked at the message that popped up on the screen and felt his lips curl up into a smile. “ _I’m not sure what happened this afternoon, but I hope that our evening together has helped you to recover. I had a delightful time tonight, Noctis_.” 

“ _Maybe one day I’ll tell you. But for now, I’ll just say thanks. You always know how to cheer me up. Good night, Ignis_.” Noctis replied, then turned his phone to silent, setting it back down as his eyelids grew heavier. He fell asleep before he could reach for his phone to see if Ignis had replied with a ‘good night’, or something else. 

***

Over the course of the following week, Noctis spent as much time with Ignis as their schedules would allow. Somehow, they spent most evenings together - Ignis would debrief him on the meetings he attended while Noctis had been training with Cor, Gladio and Prompto, but then afterwards they would play King’s Knight together, among other video games. Or, Noctis would put on a movie, and they would sit close to one another on the couch, but would sometimes talk throughout the movie, Noctis just enjoying Ignis’ company. 

As they got closer to their time to leave for their trip, Noctis knew he was going to have to tell Ignis about what he heard. It was only fair, as they’d become much closer - closer than he thought would be possible after years of denying himself. Three nights before they were set to leave, he called Ignis on the phone, his heart hammering hard in his chest as he tried to calm his nerves down. 

“Your Highness?” Ignis’ voice came through loud and clear. “Is everything alright?” 

“Could you come by my apartment when you’re finished with whatever you’re doing?” Noctis asked, fiddling with the drawstring on his lounge pants. “Please? I need to talk to you.” 

“You know that we’re set to leave soon. Could this wait until tomorrow? Gladio and I are-” 

“Please, Specs?” 

He heard Ignis sigh, and then could see him nodding his head even though they were on the phone. “Very well. It might not be until late, though. Shall I let myself in?” 

“Yes, no problem.” Noctis could feel the panic dissipating as he heard Ignis’ reply. “I’ll see you later tonight?” 

“You will, Your Highness.” Their call ended, Noctis tossing his phone towards the opposite side of the couch as he held his head with his hands. _I have to tell him_. 

At two in the morning, he heard his front door open, rousing him from a light nap on the couch. He sat up, blinking a few times before rubbing his eyes to see better. “Ignis?” He called out, yawning softly. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He heard the concern in Ignis’ voice as he saw his shadow approach where he was sitting. “I’m sorry I’m here so late. Things were a little hectic at the Citadel, with the preparations of the arrival of Niflheim.” 

Noctis yawned again, and stretched his arms over his head. “It’s okay. I’m happy you’re here.” 

“Would you mind if I made some coffee? I want to be sure I’ll be able to drive back to my apartment once we’re done here.” 

He nodded, and stood up from the couch to follow Ignis into his kitchen. “So, the treaty is really happening?” 

“Apparently so.” Ignis set to work on brewing coffee in Noctis’ kitchen. “Lady Lunafreya arrives the day we leave, along with Emperor Iedolas.” 

“But we’ll be gone by then, won’t we?” 

“We will.” 

Leaning over the counter, Noctis sighed. “I don’t think there’s going to be any treaty, Ignis.” 

“Why do you think that?” 

“Because…” The memory of his father and Clarus speaking wormed its way back into his mind, as he realized that his father was probably setting himself up for a trap. “Never mind.” 

“No, talk to me.” Ignis walked over to him, and put his hand on top of his shoulder. “Why would you think that this won’t work?” 

“I heard my father talking a couple of weeks ago.” Looking up at his Adviser, he saw him staring down at him. “He said…” He couldn’t speak any more, as the tears began to well up in his eyes, his new reality that he had an expiration date was returning full force. 

“Is it about the prophecy?”

Noctis couldn’t hide his shock as his mouth dropped open. “You know?” 

“I was made aware of it recently myself.” Ignis nodded his head, the hand on his shoulder holding him with a bit more firm of a grip. “That’s why you asked me what you would do if you knew you were going to die, wasn’t it?” 

He felt the tears fall from the corners of both of his eyes, as he tried to stare up at Ignis but was having a difficult time. “I don’t want to die, Ignis. I don’t want my father to die either.” He started to cry, falling into Ignis’ arms as they held each other in a tight embrace. 

“Nothing is going to happen to you.” The vehemence in Ignis’ voice made him cling to him tighter, as he felt Ignis’ hand cradle the back of his head. “I swear on my own life that we will stop the prophecy from happening. You will not die, Noctis.” 

“You can’t know that.” He sobbed, shaking his head back and forth against Ignis’ chest. He clung to him, afraid of letting go. 

He was suddenly no longer against Ignis’ chest, but instead was being held by both of his hands on his face, staring into his green irises. “I swear on my life that you will not die, Noctis.” 

“Ignis, I-” 

The words he had wanted to say for years were stolen from him by two lips touching his own with hesitant pressure, but as soon as his lips molded to Ignis’ whatever hesitancy there was soon disappeared as their mouths became familiar with one another. He doesn’t remember who led who, but he soon felt his soft mattress underneath his back, and the pleasant weight of Ignis’ body on top of his own, their mouths still coming together for kiss after kiss. 

“I’ve sworn to protect you…” Ignis’ lips touched his neck, as fingers began to tug on the hem of his shirt. “I’m not going to lose you.” The words were spoken with such vehemence that Noctis knew that Ignis would do everything in his power to make it happen. “Not to any of the Astrals, nor to the Starscourge. You’re going to be safe, because I’m going to be with you, every step of the way.” 

“I know, Ignis.” He moaned softly, arching his chest up off the bed as his shirt is pulled off by Ignis. He grabbed onto the tie that was knotted at Ignis’ throat, and gave a good tug on it, helping to loosen the knot to get it off of his neck. 

“Is this why you’ve been talking to me more?” Ignis kissed his chest, Noctis dropping back down to the bed as he was rendered immobile by what Ignis was doing to his body. 

“N-No regrets.” Noctis admitted, nodding his head as Ignis’ lips touched just below his belly button. “I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t care about you. That I only saw you as a friend. I was stupid, Ignis. I’ve wasted so much time denying myself because I thought that we had more time.” 

The glasses that had been on Ignis’ face were no longer there, allowing him to fully see his eyes as he stared up at him with a look on his face that Noctis had never seen before. “We have plenty of time, Your Highness. Do you know why?” 

“Because the prophecy isn’t going to happen?” 

“Exactly.” Ignis began to kiss a path up his torso, stopping at his jaw, then brought his lips to Noctis’ for another kiss. “You should already know that I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember.” 

“Really?” Noctis felt like all the breath had left his chest, as he looked into Ignis’ eyes, and could feel the physical attraction that Ignis had towards him rubbing against his own telltale sign of desire for the man on top of him. 

“Yes, Noctis.” That look returned to Ignis’ face, and Noctis knew that it was love that he was seeing. The same look was in his eyes, as his hands returned to getting Ignis undressed. “I thought you would have realized it sooner.” 

“I’m sorry.” He was. He couldn’t believe that all this time, his Adviser had the same feelings for him. “At least I figured it out before we left.” 

“There is that.” Ignis teased, as he removed Noctis’ lounge pants. “Do you want this, Noctis?” 

That question could have meant a thousand different things - a relationship with Ignis, sex with Ignis, touches to his body by Ignis, fighting the Astrals on his predetermined fate. Each variation always wound up having the same answer. “Yes, Ignis. More than I’ve wanted anything in my life.” 

“Things will change.” 

“You’re not going to let me die.” 

“You have my word.” 

“Then let them change. I want _you_ , Ignis. I want to be yours, and I want you to be mine.” 

Something wet touched his entrance, and he knew it was Ignis’ fingers now coated with what he could only assume was lube. He was moaning loud by the time his body had been fully prepared by Ignis, and soon felt the firm tip of his cock pushing up against his loosened entrance. Ignis stared down at him, as his cock entered his body, Noctis’ eyes stayed locked onto his. “I’ve always been yours, Noct….” 

Closing his eyes, he brought Ignis down towards him, the two clinging to each other as their hips moved in tandem. Every inch of Ignis’ cock was pushed into his body, and as they rolled their hips together, they set a rhythm that had them both moaning into each other’s ears. It was a sound that Noctis had only dreamed of hearing, and to have it ringing in his ears now - it was a sound he knew he would never forget. His own moans increased as the bed began to creak with their copulation, his cock leaking between their bodies. 

Ignis’ hand wrapped around his stiff flesh, pushing Noctis faster towards the edge as he approached an orgasm. But he didn’t want it to end - not this soon. As if he was afraid they were only going to do it the one time, when he knew that wouldn’t likely be the case. Ignis kissed him, the kiss full of new beginnings and promises that he knew Ignis would keep. With those thoughts in mind, he let himself go, moaning Ignis’ name as if it were a prayer to the Six, as his orgasm cast heat from his head to his toes. He felt Ignis thrust a little harder, and then the more warm heat was spreading through his insides with Ignis’ release, both men moaning low as their bodies became one. 

Panting softly, he stared up at Ignis who had his eyes closed and was breathing just as erratically as he was. “Ignis….” He whispered, and then saw those green irises looking down at him with the same expression as before, quelling any fears that might have arisen after having sex with one another. 

“Yes, Noct?” The smile on his face made one bloom on his own as they both looked at each other and released giddy laughter together. 

He grunted softly as Ignis slipped out of him, then moaned as something soft touched his ass. He knew Ignis was cleaning him up, and as soon as he was done, the towel wiped against his stomach where some of his orgasm had wound up. They soon settled together under the covers, Noctis hating himself for waiting this long to tell Ignis how he really felt about him. 

“This is going to be a long trip, isn’t it?” Noctis asked, resting his head against the crook of Ignis’ neck. “You won’t leave me, right?” 

“I will always be by your side, Noctis.” Ignis’ arm held him a little tighter against his body. “You won’t die. You have my word.” 

“You won’t die either.” 

“I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Nothing bad will happen to you, Ignis. If I have to sacrifice myself to make that happen, then fine. The prophecy has to come true.” 

A hand touched his face, drawing his attention up towards Ignis’. “It won’t, Your Highness. Now, get some rest. We have a very busy day ahead of us tomorrow.” 

“You won’t leave me, right?” 

“Never, Your Highness.” 

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep against Ignis’ body, happy that the secret he’d been harboring for weeks was now out in the open, as was his love for the man sleeping beside him. 

***

Ignis kept his promise. After forging the Covenant with the Hydraean, they raced across the world to go find Ignis in Gralea. Noctis met his fate willingly as he went into the Crystal, casting one last look at his lover - his rock, his _everything_ , and knew that when he returned, they would put an end to this madness brought on by the Astrals. 

***

“Do you have any regrets, Your Majesty?” Ignis’ voice rumbled near his ear, the two of them coming down from another round of sex, both covered in a light sheen of sweat. 

It had been six months since they had defeated Ardyn, and brought light back to Eos. Turning his head, he looked up at Ignis and shook his head. “The only regret I still have is waiting to tell how you I felt about you. We could have been together sooner.” 

“We got together when we both needed it the most.” His lover dropped his head, and kissed him softly. “I told you - I would protect you.” 

“I know you did. And will for as long as I live?” He pressed another kiss to Ignis’ lips, his loins stirring with renewal. 

“Forever, Noctis. I swear to you, and the Six.” 

Smiling, he returned his head to Ignis’ shoulder as they both breathed deeply together. He knew it was a promise that Ignis would keep. 


End file.
